Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beach umbrella system and more particularly pertains to boring into beach sand, for deploying to a secure orientation during use, and for retracting from the beach sand after use, the boring and deploying and retracting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of beach umbrella systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, beach umbrella systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of anchoring beach umbrellas in sand are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a beach umbrella system that allows boring into beach sand, deploying to a secure orientation during use, retracting from the beach sand after use, in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
In this respect, the beach umbrella system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of boring into beach sand, deploying to a secure orientation during use, retracting from the beach sand after use, in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved beach umbrella system which can be used for boring into beach sand, deploying to a secure orientation during use, retracting from the beach sand after use, in a safe, convenient, and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.